


Save Her

by shinyblusylveon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyblusylveon/pseuds/shinyblusylveon
Summary: After the Genocide Run, Sans realizes it wasn’t Frisk’s fault, and he loves her, but she’s keeping her promise to Sans to never come back.  Sans goes into the ruins to look for her, and is horrified at what he finds.





	

It’s been two months since the kid promised me not to come back.  This timeline is okay, and I haven’t seen the kid anywhere.  Papyrus is still looking for humans to become part of the royal guard, and still has his weekly cooking lessons with Undyne.  Sometimes I tag along just for a change of pace.  I’ll admit, the kid did shake up my routine when they were here.  I just don’t understand why they would reset after we’d all reached the surface, and then go on a killing spree.  It still didn’t make sense.  I had thought that the kid was my friend, and I cared deeply about them, which made the betrayal all that much worse.  Suddenly, a certain flower popped up from the ground in front of my station.

               “What the hell are you doing here, weed?” I asked, glaring at Flowey, daring him to try some shit.  Hell, it’d get me out of my boredom for a bit.  Apparently he wasn’t here for that, though.

               “Shut up and listen, Smiley Trash Bag.  You know how you made Frisk promise never to come back?  Well, they’ve been sitting where they fell.  For. Two. Months.  You need to fix your fuck-up, Trash Bag,” Flowey hissed at me.

               “The fuck are you talking about?  Why should I care about that dirty brother killer?” I spat back.

               “Because they aren’t the one who killed your brother.  _Chara_ did,” the weed rolled his eyes at me.

               “What. Do. You. Mean.” I asked, my eyes going dark.

               “Frisk was possessed by Chara when they were forced to kill all those monsters.  I’m not fond of them and I sure as hell hate you, but I don’t like being stuck back in this flower after all of us were freed.  Save Frisk and make sure we get our happy ending.  Protect them you Dirt Bag,” Flowey growled before disappearing back into the ground.

               What the fuck.  So… Frisk didn’t betray us?  They had been possessed?  Now that I thought about it, it made sense.  The only time Frisk had shown their eyes to me, it had been when we reached the surface, and they had been a beautiful gold.  When the kid showed up in Judgement Hall covered in the dust of my loved ones, their eyes had been red, and had stayed open.  That had bothered me.  Everything made sense now.  Oh… shit!  Frisk!

               I teleported to the large door barring me from the ruins.  I had never stepped foot in there, so I couldn’t teleport inside.  I banged on the door urgently… No answer.  I banged again, longer and as hard as I could.  I heard the patter of far off footsteps quickly making their way to the door.

               “Is that you, Sans?” Toriel asked from the other side of the door.

               “Yeah, it’s me.  Please let me in.  I have to go to the other side of the ruins.”  I prayed she would let me in.

               “But, it’s not safe in here.  I’m not sure I can do that, Sans.  I’m sorry,” Toriel responded.

               “Please trust me, Toriel.  I can more than protect myself.  Just let me in!” I begged.  What Flowey had said had me extremely worried about Frisk.

               “Well… if you believe so, then I trust you.  But you must be very, very careful Sans.  Promise me before I let you in that you wi-“

               “I promise, I promise!  Open up!” I interrupted her.

               With a loud groan and a creak, the door slowly opened.  Standing on the other side was… a female Asgore?  She must be another goat monster then.  I thanked her and ran past her, down the long hallway.  She seemed startled, but I’d explain everything later once I knew the kid was safe.  I ran and ran, angry that I couldn’t teleport here.  I reached a staircase that led into a house.  I ran out the front door and continued on, a little out of breath.  Everyone thinks I’m fat and lazy, and I prefer it that way.  But I’m actually pretty strong, my coat just makes me look heavy.  Even so, I hadn’t run like this in a very long time, and it showed. 

               All the puzzles down here were really fucking annoying.  I had to get to Frisk, dammit!  But if I got hurt on these puzzles, it wouldn’t matter, because I would turn to dust.  I really should find a way to raise my HP.  Along the way, Flowey popped out of the ground again.

               “You got any food on you?” He asked, uncharacteristically looking worried.

               “I ain’t feeding a weed like you,” I said, angry that he was slowing my progress.

               “I don’t need it, Trash Bag.  It’s for Frisk,” Flowey glared at me.

               “I have a Hot Cat,” I said, checking my inventory really quick.

               “Good.  Give it to her when you get to her,” Flowey said, diving underground again.  I picked up my speed again.  I had to get to the kid ASAP.  More puzzles, more long hallways, and finally, I reached a room with a patch of grass and a definitive hole where Flowey would have been.  There was one more doorway, and a bit of golden light peeked through the cracks.  I was nervous now.  I hoped I hadn’t fucked up too bad.  No time to hesitate now.  I pushed open the door, and saw a stream of golden light peeking down from above.  In the center of the room was a bed of golden flowers like the ones in Asgore’s throne room, and in the middle of those… oh my God.  Frisk was almost skin and bones, her soul hovering above her, cracking down the middle.  Her HP was at 0.000001.  Holy shit.  I ran to her, yanking out the Hot Cat as fast as I could.

               “Frisk!  It’s me, Sans!  Please open your eyes!” I begged, lifting her head to cradle it in my bony lap.  Her eyes cracked open slightly, thank God.

               “S-ans?” She asked, weakly with her voice cracking.  Her lips were cracked and I could tell her mouth was dry.  Oh God.  I thought if I told her not to come back, she’d still be up in the human world, not down here, dying a slow and torturous death.

               “It’s me, kid.  Open up, I have food here for you,” I said, blue tears leaking out of my eyes and onto her face.  She tried to take a bite, but her mouth was too dry and she coughed it out.

               “Okay, kid, this is gonna be gross, but I’m gonna have to feed you like a mama bird, okay?” I said, taking a bite and allowing my mouth to wet the bread until it was soggy enough for her to swallow.  I leaned my mouth to hers, pried it open with my tongue and transferred the food to her.  She chewed slowly, too slowly, but she finally got it down.  I saw her HP go to 0.75, and the crack in her heart healed.  I repeated the process until the Hot Cat was gone, and then picked her up bridal style.  Her HP was now at 1.5, but she was safe enough for now.

I trudged back through the ruins with the human who was way too light for comfort.  Any time a monster tried to attack Frisk, I swatted them away with my magic.  I would have teleported, but I know that makes Frisk nauseous, and I can’t have her throwing up right now.  It seemed to take forever, but I was finally back at what I assumed to be Toriel’s house.  I smelled butterscotch from outside, and shifted the 17-year old in my arms so I could knock on the door.  Toriel answered with an annoyed look, assuming it was me, but then she saw my cargo.

“Oh my goodness!  That’s why you were in such a rush!  Come in, quickly!” Toriel ushered us inside and led me to a room with a bed for Frisk to lie down on.  Toriel came back moments later with a steaming slice of Butterscotch Pie and some Spider Cider.  I took the food from her and got behind frisk, propping her head in my lap again.  I gave her slow sips of the Cider, and small bites that I blew on before feeding her.  After the meal, Frisk’s HP was at 5.  Toriel came back in.

               “Is she doing any better?” Toriel asked, motherly worry clear on her face.

               “Somewhat.  She’s gonna need a lot of rest and food before she’s 100%, though.” I replied, tired.  Toriel saw this, and turned out the light and closed the door behind her.  I slid down beside the already asleep Frisk, cradling her to my body, so that I could tell if she needed anything if I was asleep.  I knocked out in seconds.

When I woke up, Frisk was looking at me with her eyes slightly cracked open to their beautiful golden glow.  They seemed hollow, and that twisted my gut, knowing I had done this to her.  Then I noticed something else.  She was blushing slightly.  I became aware of our bodies.  My knee was right up against her, in between her legs.  I was also laying slightly on top of her.  I quickly untangled myself from her, mumbling a nervous apology.  She tried sitting up, but was too weak.  I helped her into a sitting position.  She started signing to me.  Even when she was perfectly fine, she preferred that to talking.

‘Why did you come for me?  You told me not to come back?’ She asked, worried.

“I got a hint from a weed that you needed help.  I thought if you didn’t come back you would be up in the human world right now.  Flowey also told me about Chara.  Frisk, I am so, so sorry.  Can you forgive this bonehead?” I asked, giving her a half-hearted smile.

‘Of course I can, Sans.  Don’t blame yourself.  Thank you for saving me.’ She smiled at me.  I saw more butterscotch pie and spider cider on the nightstand, so I sat behind her, and started feeding her again.

‘I can do it.’ Frisk signed at me.

“No can do, kid.  I’m gonna make sure I fix my mistake.  Will you let me do at least that?” I asked her.

‘Fine.’ She pouted.  She’s so cute when she does that… Wait, what?  Nevermind.  Don’t need those kinds of thoughts running through my head.  Sure, in monster years, I’m 18.  But in human years, I’m 1,800.  It would be creepy if I started thinking of her like that.

‘I have to use the restroom, and I’d like a bath if you don’t mind?’ Frisk signed to me. 

“Okay, let me get Tori.” I said, hopping down from the bed.  I got Toriel, and she carried Frisk to the bathroom, asking her how she became this way, could she talk, etc.  She closed the bathroom door behind her and I walked to the living room, slumping down into a dining chair, allowing my head to rest on the table.  I wonder how long it’s been since I ran to save Frisk.  I pulled out my phone, shocked to see all the worried messages from Papyrus.  Apparently he and Undyne were on the hunt for me.  I’d been gone for a day.  I quickly called him.

“BROTHER!  WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU’VE BEEN GONE FOR A WHOLE DAY WITHOUT A SINGLE WORD!!!” Papyrus shouted at me from the other end.

“Heh, sorry Bro, something urgent came up.  I should be back in a few days, okay?” I asked.

               “WELL… FINE.  BE SURE YOU CHECK IN THOUGH.  I DON’T WANT TO WORRY ABOUT YOU AGAIN.”  Papyrus requested.

               “No prob, Bro.  I’ll talk to you in a day, then.” I said, hanging up.  I scrolled through my phone for a bit before Toriel and Frisk exited the bathroom.

               “I used my healing magic on her, as much as I could,” Toriel said, placing the 17-year-old in my lap before wobbling off to her room.  I looked over Frisk.  Her HP was now 15, and she had filled out a bit.  Her skin, hair and eyes looked healthier though, and she had been changed into a purple robe like the one Toriel has.  She also looked much cleaner.

               ‘Is everything alright with Papyrus?’ Frisk asked nervously.

               “Everything’s fine.  You know how he is-“ I stopped when I noticed Frisk flinch.

               “I’m so sorry,” She whispered, burying her head under my chin.

               “Look at me Frisk.  There is nothing to be sorry about.  I know what happened now, and I swear I will protect you.  All you need to worry about it getting better, ok?” I said.  She nodded.

               “Let’s go back to bed.  I’ll try to use some healing magic on you too.  The sooner you’re healthy, the better,” I said, picking her up bridal style again.  She blushed at that.  I tried not to think of what that might mean, leading her to the bedroom.  I laid her down, and tried focusing my magic.  My eye flared with blue magic, and Frisk looked at it with an emotion I didn’t recognize.  I stopped, letting my eye go back to normal, and asked her.

               ‘I’m fine.  It’s just… Your magic is my favorite color, but it brings back memories…’ Frisk signed, looking down sadly.

               “Hey, none of that.  It’s cool that it’s your favorite color though.  Red’s mine,” I replied, giving her a grin.  She giggled at that.  I focused my magic again.  I’m not great at healing and her HP only raised by one.  I got frustrated.  I knew of a better way to transfer my healing magic, but I couldn’t just kiss her.

               ‘What’s wrong?’ Frisk asked, confused.

               “I’m not that great at healing magic.  The only way I know well is… inappropriate.” I said, looking to the side with a blush.  Frisk blushed too, but continued.

               ‘What is it?’ Frisk asked again.

               “…It’s a kiss. With… tongue.  So out of the question,” I said.

               ‘Would it exhaust you?’ Frisk asked, a blush on her face but determination in her eyes.

               “Well, actually, no.  Not at all.  But you’re just a kid, and I can’t do that to you,” I said, looking at her and instantly regretting my words.  She had tears in her eyes and she looked so sad.

               ‘I’m not a kid, Sans.  And do you really find me that repulsive?’ She asked.

               “What?! No, Frisk, you’ve got it all wrong.  I don’t find you repulsive at all, it’s just-“

               “What is it?  I’m not your type?” Frisk asked out loud, her voice shaking with emotion.

               “No!  That’s not it either.  I’m… a monster.  I don’t think I’m your type,” I said, looking at the floor.  My cheeks were burning, and I was beating myself up for even bringing up the topic.

               “But you are,” Frisk whispered.  My eyes shot to hers in disbelief.  I had always told myself not to get a crush on her, but it had happened anyway.  Now she was saying she felt the same way?  Even though I did this to her?

               “Frisk… really?” I asked, afraid she was pulling my leg bone.

               “Yes.  Now would you please… kiss me?” she asked, her whole face crimson.  I didn’t answer, I just leaned in slowly, sliding my hand into her hair behind her head, my other hand slipping around her waist, pulled her into my lap, and gave her a small kiss.  That kiss grew deeper, and finally, she sighed, opening her mouth to me.  I flicked my tongue across her lips, asking for entrance, and her tongue slid out to meet mine.  Our tongues danced and intertwined in a slow, rhythmic kiss.  It lasted for what felt like eternity, and when I finally pulled away from her, her eyes were opened, but heavy lidded, and she was panting slightly, her cheeks glowing with a soft pink.  I felt myself grow hard down there, but before she could feel it, I laid her down on the bed, and noticed her HP at 18. 

I gently lowered myself onto her, careful not to let her feel how lustful she made me, and gave her another passionate kiss.  This time, her hands came up to rest on my scapula and the back of my skull, our kiss growing needier by the second.  Our tongues were now fighting for dominance, and suddenly, she hooked her leg over my hip bone.  This made me react without thinking, thrusting forth a bit, and before I could stop myself, my boner touched her.  I could tell as soon as I looked at her with panic in my eyes, that she knew.  I tried to get off of her, but her leg firmly held me in place.  Would you look at that; her HP was now at 20.  Go figure.

“I’m sorry Frisk, I didn’t mean to-“ she silenced me with a finger.

“I’m reacting the same way,” she whispered shyly.  I was stunned.

“Do you… wanna go back to my place?” I asked uncertainly, expecting a no.

“I don’t really wanna get caught by Mom,” Frisk whispered shyly.  Without her needing to say anything else, I teleported us to my bed in Snowdin, both of us dropping onto the mattress.  Apparently Papyrus had actually washed my blankets and made my bed.  The rest of the room was a mess, but I didn’t care about that now.  I hungrily overtook her lips and tongue again, and trailed kisses and my tongue down her neck to her collarbone, earning a delicious moan from her.  She tugged at my jacket, and with my help, we took it off.  Next was my shirt.  She looked at my ribs, and tentatively ran a finger along the inside of one, earning a groan from me.  She looked in my eye sockets, and got a mischievous look, and hooked all of her fingers into my ribs.  The pleasure from that made me thrust forward again.

“Sorry, sorry,” I said, still embarrassed about that reaction.

“Can I… take off your shorts?” Frisk asked, blushing crimson again.

“If you want to.  I’d prefer you to take something off first though, if you don’t mind,” I asked boldly, hoping she’d say yes.  She sat up and took of the purple part of the robe, and was left in a white loose-fitting turtleneck and her panties.  I slid my hand down her side, admiring her curves.  My hand stopped at her waist, and it was now touching her skin.  I moved my hand slightly upward under her shirt and looked at her for permission.  She smiled at me, an angels’ smile.  I continued until my hand made contact with her breast.  The flesh was so smooth and soft.  I kneaded it with my bony hand, getting a ‘feel’ for it. Heh.  I lifted up her shirt, exposing her chest to me.  I lowered my mouth to the one not occupying my hand and flicked my tongue across her nipple.  Her back arched and a sweet moan escaped her in response.  I took it into my mouth and experimented with different ways in teasing it. 

Pretty soon I had her wriggling beneath me, gasping and panting with the occasional moan.  Finally, after giving the other one the same attention as the first, I completely took of her shirt and allowed her to take off my shorts.  She shyly slid them off of me, and her eyes widened at my blue member.  She reached out and touched it, and it gave a twitch in response.  She giggled, and grasped the shaft, feeling it in her hand.  I groaned again as she started sliding her hand up and down.  After a bit, I stopped her.

“You don’t want to finish me before getting your fun, right Sweetheart?” I asked, one eye socket closed.  Her eyes lit up at my new pet name for her and I laid her down on the bed, hooking my fingers into the hem of her panties.  I looked at her again for permission, and she nodded.  I slid them down until she was exposed to me.  She was so beautiful, lying naked underneath me.  I spread her legs apart and positioned my head.  I flicked my tongue out at the wet juices seeping out of her, tasting the sweet liquid. She squeaked adorably.  I slid my tongue up and down, and found her clit. I took it between my teeth gently, and she moaned loudly.  I was glad Papyrus wasn’t home.  I played with her little nub for a bit, and then used my tongue to find her entrance.  I slid my tongue in, tasting the heavenly nectar she was giving me.  I used my tongue to bring her to climax, tasting her cum on my tongue.  I lifted my head, looking at the panting beautiful mess below me.  Her head was off to the side, but her eyes were looking at me.  Her full lips were parted, and she was panting.  Her cheeks flushed crimson, and her body gleamed with beads of sweat, making her look ethereal.  Her hair was splayed out behind her and her arms were oppositely thrown, while one of her knees was bent, her foot against the bed, her other leg laid out.

“Is this your first time, sweetheart?” I asked her.  She nodded.  I was honored she was giving her virginity to me.  “Okay, I’ve heard it hurts the first time for humans.  I’ll be as gentle as possible, and if you want me to stop, just tell me,” I said.  I first put one finger inside her, and after a minute or two, added another finger to my ministrations.  She was moaning and panting.  I slowly added a third, knowing my member was at least that big, and I didn’t want to hurt her any more than necessary.  Her walls clamped tight around my fingers, but after a while, they loosened up a bit.  I withdrew my fingers, dripping with her second climax, and licked them clean, earning a blush from her. 

I positioned my member against her entrance and slowly, agonizingly slowly pushed inside of her.  I felt it when I broke her hymen, and stopped immediately, showering her lips, cheeks, nose and eyelids with kisses until I felt her relax.  I slowly pushed more in until I was fully hilted.  Then I slowly pulled back, and slowly pushed forward again.  After a bit of this, she breathlessly whispered for me to go faster.  I picked up my pace, feeling the delicious sensations against my member.  Pretty soon I had her screaming my name, her hips thrusting up to meet mine.  I was going fast and rough now, and she seemed to enjoy it.  With a few final thrusts, we came together.  I collapsed on top of her, our chests heaving in unison.   After a few minutes, I rolled off to the side of her, and lifted my arm for her to snuggle under.  She came, nuzzling her head under my chin.

“I love you, Sans,” Frisk whispered.

“I love you too, Frisk,” I whispered back.  I could feel our joy and contentment, and it lulled me to sleep.

 


End file.
